1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus.
2. Related Art
In conventional image communication apparatus such as facsimile machines, signals are sent and received according to a signal transmission level and a minimum signal reception level that are set in each apparatus in advance.
IP (Internet protocol) telephone services using the FTTH (fiber to the home) etc. which use an optical fiber as a communication medium have been spreading rapidly. In such IP telephone services, class-A-quality services in which OAB-J telephone numbers are assigned can accommodate facsimile communication.